the yacht trip
by iluvjbfromtwilight
Summary: bella goes on a yacht trip with the cullens on the cullens boat but what happens rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

**The yacht trip**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight.**

**Thank to a great friend boogalaga for ideas/help.**

"**Bella please you have to come, if you don't Edward will be overly depressed, and besides its for four days so you would be bored without Edward and I," Alice begged.**

"**But Alice I don't what to go on a boat," I whined in return.**

**Alice tried pleading me with her eyes, then when she realized that it would not work she tried a different technique," Bella if you do not come then I will have to give you a makeover," Alice threatened. **

**"Alice that is not fair I hate boats and I hate makeovers but yours are great but on the other hand I get seasick easily," I implored while I was pacing around the room.**

**"But Bella," Alice said sulking.**

**"But Alice," I echoed.**

**"But girls can't you stop fighting for ten seconds," Edward calmly asked.**

**"Edward stay out of this" Alice snapped.**

**"Alice do not talk to my Edward like that," I snapped back.**

**I unconsciously notice when Emmett and Jasper walked in.**

"**Dude twenty bucks Alice wins this fight," Jasper betted.**

"**No way Bella will win I mean she is serous on this one and she had lots of practice with fighting with Edward so I'm for Bella," Emmett betted back.**

"**We do not fight a lot but anyways I am on Alice's side because she already saw that she would win," Edward stated calmly.**

"**In that case I would like to go to Alice's side," Emmett announced.**

**The whole time they were betting me and Alice were saying would go or would not go and Alice was saying I would go. Suddenly I had a great idea if I do go I could raise hell for Edward for not being on my side for this fight.**

"**Fine Alice I will go," I gave up.**

"**Yay! Bella I promise you will have a bunch of fun," Alice cheered," Bella you will have to sleepover so we can get ready and just go straight there early tomorrow,".**

"**Of course Alice I'll go talk to Charlie," I replied sweetly.**

**Charlie agreed I could go and sleepover and then after Edward taking me home to get packed we went back home where Alice stole me to go shopping for food and other boat stuff and whatever I needed. She bought me a really cute navy blue bikini and a black bikini with blue stars on it after a really big fight if I would where them or not; I would have to wear them under my clothes for the trip. Then we returned home where I fell straight asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The yacht trip chapter 2**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight (cries (why do I not own it (because it is Miss Meyers (true))))**

**A/N-That was a whole convo with my self**

I woke up to Edward kissing me and whispering for me to get up.

"Bella wake up or Alice will come in here and force you to get up, you know she wants to get an early start and besides that she already packed everything and everybody else is ready," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh what time is it," I groaned.

"6:00 amish," He said calmly.

"Why this early," I groaned.

"Something about fish," He answered," I wasn't paying attention because she barged in here while you were sleep talking."

"Ughhh, Fish? Why in the world would she want fish? Wait, oh god, ALICE CULLEN GET IN HERE!!" I screamed angrily at the top of my lungs.

"What? Oh Bella, good you're up. What did u want?" Alice spoke calmly, it made me wonder what she was up to.

"What the hell are you going to do with fish?" I asked.

"Well one is for me to have a snack, while you're not around, and the other is for you."

"wait, why me?"

"Because I figure it would be a safe pet for you, considering you'll scare or kill anything else."

"But I don't want a pet, especially a fish on a boat"

"Fine I'll just get two for myself then"

And so the fight continued, between me and Alice. Next thing I know I was in my bathing suit and clothed and seated and buckled next to Edward in his Volvo alone with him. I guess everyone else was taking a different car, he began to drive.

"We're alone," he stated with a wink, which made me giggle.

"Yeah we are soooooooooooooo,"I said

"So what," he asked

"So two things, one I'm not getting a fish am I and two would you pay more attention to the road," I begged with eyes while answering him.

"No Bella you are not getting the fish Alice was joking and you are way too beautiful to look away from," He said passionately.

"Everyone has hunted right?" I asked nervously hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes don't worry Bella go back to sleep and I will wake you up when we get there," I got my wish when he said the first word.

And so he got his wish I fell asleep…when I woke up we were parked with the others in front of a yacht a big yacht with the name The Cullen Clan. We all entered there was a hallway and at the end of the hallway there was a stairs. All threw the hallway there was doors maybe they were people rooms, most likely. We began to walk down the hall and there was a name on each door when we got to the Edward door, Edward open it and put all his stuff down and my stuff down while I sat on the bed once he was done he came over and gave me a kiss.

"Come to the top deck everyone please," Alice said threw the intercom.

And so we went out Edward's room, down the hallway and up the stairs and up more stairs to the top deck where we found…

**A/n-sorry for the cliffy please remember reviews make updates come faster**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Yacht trip Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight**

**A/n-thank you my sister in help with the last chapter and thank you Chi Cullen for help with this chapter**

…Where we found Alice holding a bunch of blindfolds.

"Alice we are not playing that game," Edward roared in raged," Bella could get hurt."

"Oh Edward, Bella won't be the one who wears the blind fold," Alice replied sweetly.

"NO," Edward growled.

"Spoil sport," Alice replied, "we are doing it anyways."

"Hey Jasper twenty bucks Alice will win," Emmett betted.

"No way remember last time Alice forced Edward into a blindfold he swore he never do it again," Jasper Betted back.

"My own husband is betting against me well guess what I will wear the blindfold and be on Bella's team," Alice roared to her husband," Oh and Edward you can be on Jasper team and everyone else pair up with the one you are married with."

"What no I want to be with my Bella," Edward said.

"To bad," Alice said," let me explain the rules ok one of the people/vampires are going to be blindfolded and the one that can see has to guide the blind one to a station and at each station the blind one will either have to eat something or stick their hand in something and search for something at the bottom with no help your partners are only there to guide you each station, and every station is different. You will all line up in a row and when I scream out go you will begin to do one station and once you do all stations you will come back to the line and the winners will get control over the loser for the rest of the trip, and you may not use your powers."

We all blindfolded our partners and lined up at the starting line and then Alice yelled go and I took Alice to the third station where she had to…

**A/n- sorry for the cliffy reviews make the world go around or at least make me update faster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –the yacht trip**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series.**

**A/n- after they do every station the station get refreshed for the next group.**

… Eat a salad.

"No Bella not food," Alice screamed.

"I know you can smell it but please just eat it," I begged and she did. She that salad very quickly and then I moved her over to station number five where she had to drink a glass of sprite.

"There now you can wash down that salad," I said sarcastically, she drank down the sprite with no complains but she did wince. Then I moved her over to station number one where she had to eat a piece of chocolate cake.

"Desert time Alice," I said teasing her, she quickly ate that cake and I moved her on to station number four where she had to stick her hand in ice cold water and try to find a rubber ball but the catch was there was a bunch of pebbles at the bottom with the ball.

"Bella its cold," Alice whined.

"Suck it up," I commanded and she did she found the ball and then we moved over to station number two where she had to untangle two necklace without looking at them. She did that and began to run to the finish line.

"Come on Alice," I pushed her on, then we got to the finish line where we found out the winner was…

**A/n- the perfect cliffy review review review like it's your job.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-The yacht trip**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series**

…US we won, followed by Edward and Jasper, then Esme and Carlisle, and last Emmett and Rosalie. WE WON.

"Emmett, Rosalie you two are our slaves," Me and Alice screamed with joy.

"This is going to be good. Rosalie come here," I called her over and told her how I wanted revenge for what Edward did, I explained everything my reasons, my plan, and what I wanted her to do.

"Emmett come you need to paint my nails, o and Bella be careful," Alice called out, "Come my slave." And with that Emmett and Alice left to go do her nails in her room.

So I began with my plan, while Rosalie distracted Edward I went back to our room and open Edward's suit case and found a inky pen that I broke in half and began to pour all over his clothes. All of the sudden Edward burst threw the door and starred at me, the pen, and his stained clothes. I was going to have to pay hell.

**A/N-Review for that last chapter to come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The yacht trip chapter 6**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight series.**

**A/n- this is the last chapter but there is going to be a sequel.**

"Isabella Marie Swan," He roared and then he walked out of the room just to go to the top of the deck and say… "Everyone we will turn around drop me and Bella off then everyone else may continue the trip," then he came back down to say to me… "Bell I am sorry but I am going to have to lock you in this room till we get home, and then we will have to talk" and then he left and I fell asleep…I woke up to Edward saying were home in my ear, and we were back at his house.

**A/n- the sequel will be called talks and punishments and I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, review and the sequel will be here before you know it.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Big news **_

_**This story won me 125$ **_

_**At a fan fiction contest**_

_**So it is a big story**_


End file.
